


Death Note: Kira's Blood

by Awenseth



Category: Christian Scripture & Lore, Death Note
Genre: Blood, Death and gore, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Flirting, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Murder, Platonic Romance, Some Humor, post-manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a few years after Light's death when his nice he never could meet got kidnapped, but when the police finds her with the corpses of the kidnappers and a bloody message which tells that Kira has eturned things turn into a frighteningly familiar direction. What is the meaning of this and from where did that Death Note come from? Light is dead so how could he be back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Note: Kira's Blood

Police cars were pulling up hurriedly to one of the old abandoned warehouses by the docks. The sirens screamed loudly, flashing in the red and blue light. As the cars stopped many armed men run up to the old warehouse number 13.

"Okay men move it, but be careful the child shall not be harmed." Said one of the leading police officers before he walked back to the car. "Chief Department Inspector Yagami, you should wait here sir."

"Not as long as my granddaughter is held in there hostage and the kidnappers and murderers of my daughter's husband are free." Said the man sternly. ' _I have already lost two members of this family, I will not let a third one go.'_ He thought.

"As you wish." The man said defeated.

"Don't worry chief, Nori will be ok." Said a man with middle long black hair.

"I really hope it Matsuda I really hope it." Soichiro said, suddenly they heard screaming and the noises from a gun shoot.

Everyone's heart stopped for a second.

"We are storming the building!"

And with that begun everyone to run with their guns drawn inside, kicking the door in only to freeze down in horror.

There in the middle of the abandoned warehouse sat a little girl nearly three years old, holding a black note book in her arms. Not far away from her laid one of the kidnappers it looked like as if he had shoot himself in the head while one other laid beside one of the boxes, looking like as if he would have had a heart attack, another hung from a chain, his skin ripped up from the cold metal claw, blood still dripping on the floor. The last man lay in his own blood beside the wall.

"Nori!" chief Yagami yelled as he picked up the little brown haired girl from the ground.

"Hay granpa." She said smiling as if she would have been picked up from the daycare.

"Sir, I think you should see this." One of the officers said from beside the corpse by the wall which prompted him the Chief to relucantly hand the child over to an officer, he did not want her to keep seeing this grousome sight. Walking nearer everyone's eyes widened.

There on the wall stood written in blood;

" _Kira has returned…"_

Both chief Yagami and Matsuda turned around to look at Nori who was now held in the arms of a familiar man dressed in black.

"I think you understand the massage." Mikami said while his eyes went down to the black note book in the child's arms.

♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓ 

On that evening blew a soft wind though the open bedroom window of the child as Mikami walked carefully inside the room. Nori was sleeping peacefully, the note book still held tightly in her little arms. The man smiled down at his godchild.

"I knew that you would rise from the dead as only a God can…" he whispered as he carefully closed the window.

**_Meanwhile in another place…._ **

A figure stood by the cliff, looking down at the world below, his body cowered by mist and darkness.

"Did it work?" asked a new voice from behind him.

"Yes, she did excellent." The figure said as a faint smile hushed over his lips.

"You know that you must hold your part of the trade, there are still two years left."

"Yes I know…"


End file.
